


[Podfic] Strange

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, this isn't my best but hopefully it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama's been getting some strange feelings lately;<br/>like twinkling-bright ants gently tiptoeing across his blood vessels, and dragonflies subtly fluttering deep within his heart;<br/>and he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543746) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> this author is one of my favorite authors of all time so while my voice sounds really crappy in this the writing is fucking incredible
> 
> length: 28:39

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ey1f1e6rihnh7pv/strange%20-%20jetpackcrows.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
